It has long been the practice to package light-sensitive photographic film in opaque packages, usually black packages formed of layers of black-pigmented paper and/or plastic layers. One package, typical of the best being used, is formed of a packaging sheet constructed of the following layers:
(1) black paper--obtained from paper manufacturers PA1 (2) a coating of about 0.001 inch of polyethylene containing 10% of carbon black pigment PA1 (3) another coating like coating (2) coated over coating (2).
The sheet described above comprises 2 mils of polyethylene, in addition to the thickness of the black paper, and is wholly acceptable in meeting the required degree of opacity for film packaging which can be generally described as that degree of opacity which will protect a 1000 ASA-speed film from a 5000 watt lamp placed close to the package. Nevertheless, this pigmented polyethylene sheet of the art is relatively expensive and less flexible than is desirable. Applicant set out to provide an improved package, one that is more easily handled and which requires less carbon black filler.